My way
by Yume no Uta
Summary: Her dream is to become a star. To make her dream come true she will have to go through a lot of truble like love, hate and trust. Will she be abel to overcome everything to meet the special person she is searching for since years?
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This story need some explaination.

One day a friend of mine came to me and said "Plase write a story with my Oc!" I first said no, because I have to write my story but she beged and beged and I coulodn`t say no. So I thought about a good plot. I painted, I heared music just to find it. And suddendly I got an idea. I have to admit that the story "legend of mermaids" helped me a bit so I have to thank** katsura-angel. **But this is not a story about mermaids. You`ll see if you keep on reading ^_^

I think I said enough so lets go to the Prologue

* * *

><p>It was cold outside. She walked down the road till she got to a corner than she turned left. <em>`Don't you dare come back with that ´thing` `<em> 

_`that thing`_ was the thing she treasured the most. Now she had _`it`_ on her back. It was a black case with the shape of a guitar. _`Never forget who you are`_ a tear run over her face. „No, never" she whispered.

_~When I look back at the road I walked down, _

_I get fed up with how it's nothing but things I didn't want. _

_Letting the things I touch shine– _

_that kind of path is the kind I wanted to live.~_

She smiled. She just loved that song. It described her situation pretty good. She felt like she wasn't there. Her existence was meaningless. _`If you are unsatisfied than you'll have to change it!`_ „I have to change it" she smiled. Her glance wandered far far away to a place where she lived and not just was. „Your pretty good in spacing out" a boy covered her eyes with his hands. But it wasn't hard to guess who it was. „Well, that's just one of my skills" she chuckled, pushed his hands away and turned around.

* * *

><p>How did you like it?<p>

Well this was a Prologue and I won`t keep on writing if no one likes it.

Oh and there is one more thing: I need some Oc`s

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Crush: (I don`t want to spoil anything so I`ll tell you per PM if this crush is ok or not)

Other informations:

And here are some other questions which could help me to write the story:

Favourite color:

Favourite number (don`t ask):

Favourite Song:

Could you PM me the informations, please? I think it`s easyer like that and it dosen`t spoils anything. I hope I`ll get enough Oc`s.

I think that was it again

So till the next time ^^


	2. Audition

Hi!

Did I need to long to uploade? If yes than I`m sorry. Well, so here is the first real chapter of My Way!

* * *

><p>A boy with teal hair that was tied into a ponytail smiled at her. "Kaze-nii!" she embraced him. "My, my! You're acting like we didn't see each other for years" Kazemaru chuckled. "Well, since you moved we don't see each other that often any more!" She looked at him with a reproachful look. "I'm living right on the other side of the street! I'm living <em>nearer<em> to your house than before! You just have to _cross_ the street to visit me!" "yes, but you could also come over! I don't want to be the one who come over every time!" "You never come over! I'm _always_ the one coming!" "could you please stop yelling!" a boy who was smaller than Kazemaru pushed them away from each other. On his head was a cute Neko-hat. "Matsu-chii? What are you doing here?" "We were searching for you" Max replied. "We?" "Yeah, we. You didn't think that I would go out during this weather alone, did you?" Max smirked "not even for _you_" "oh thank you" she crossed her arms. Max really knew how to tease her. "Hello! We are here too" She looked over Max head **(A/N: he's so small)**. Behind Max were three other persons: a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, a boy with brown hair and an orange headband and a girl with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes**(A/N: so much brown)**. The girl dashed towards her. "Saiya! Where the f*** were you? We searched high and low but didn't found you!" "First: watch you language. Second: why did you searched me?" "Why?" the brown haired girl couldn't believe it "Do you never read flyers?" The girl held a flyer right under Saiyas nose. "Don't tell me you didn't read that!" "well, I did but-" "That's our chance! We could become famous!" stars were in the eyes of the girl. She already dreamed from her live after this event.

The flyer was really colourful. There were some pictures of music instruments like a guitar, drums and a piano but also a microphone. "MUSIC AUDITION" was the big topic. There also was written that the participants had to be girls in the age of 14 to 18. "Umi calm down" Saiya said with a sad voice. "But that's our chance! We just have to persuade our parents that-" she abruptly stopped. "Oh Saiya I'm so sorry! I'll never talk about this again. I promise" "What's the problem?" the brown haired boy with headband asked the brown haired boy without headband. "Endou don't you know Saiyas mother?" "Of course I do! She is always yelling and criticizing and she let Saiya do all the hard work. She's a monster! But where is your point, Handa?" "Well, do you really think that such a mother would let Saiya participate in this contest?" "Oh, I understand!" Endous face brighten up but than he looked sad "You mean Saiya and Umi can't make there dreams come true?" As Endou said that Saiya looked confused at him. "Why shouldn't we? Umi will go and win this contest and in 2 or 3 years I'll catch up with her. We'll become famous. When I catch up with you than you'll have to introduce me to some of your new friends. Maybe you'll meet with Bitter-sweet Nightshade! I love them. And maybe you'll-" "Saiya!" Umi interrupted her. "What!" Saiya asked exited. Umi looked at her with a caring but sad look. "I won't participate if you're not going to do it either" "What! Why? It's your dream, isn't it?" "It's _our_ dream" Umi smiled "don't you remember the promise?" _´the promise´_ Saiya chuckled. "Since you talk about our promise I think I can't change your mind any more" both chuckled. "What are they talking about?" Max asked Handa. "I have no idea" he admit. "I just know that they have some kind of promise to become famous together" Endou added.

"Did you say Bitter-sweet Nightshade?" Kazemaru asked. "Yeah!" Saiya smiled "they are awesome!" Kazemaru didn't knew what to say. "Did you actually ever read this flyer?" "well, I run over the text ..." "of course you didn't read it. You never read" Max chuckled. Saiya blushed and replied "you're not better than me! You even got bad language grades" "But I have better grades in maths than you!" "yeah, but my language grades are better!" "Yes, but-" "shut up" Handa interrupted them. It was 3 O´click in the afternoon but he was still tired. Maybe he should have gone to bed immediately and not been awake till midnight. "So you really haven't read the pflyer?" Kazemaru asked once again. "No, not really" she answered. "Saiya! The flyer says that-" "AH! LOOK!" Saiya ignored Kazemaru and pointed on something. Actually it was someone. "HEY! ROSE!" Saiya yelled and waved at the girl. The petite girl was pulled out of her thoughts and looked at Saiya with a startled look in her eyes. As she recognized Saiya she sighted relived and slowly walked towards her. "Hello Saiya. How are you?" Rose asked with a smile. Her long, wavy, blond hair was tied in pigtails. "Oh I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Saiya asked. "Would you please listen to me once?" Kazemaru asked "you said something?" a vein popped out of Kazemarus head. "Yes, I was about to say something important but you just cut me of as you saw Rose" He tried not to freak out. Sometimes Saiya was really unbelievable. Rose big dark blue eyes looked at him with shame. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't want to cut any conversation" "It's not your fault" Kazemaru replied with a smile that made Rose blush "It's just that-" "Kaze-nii isn't in a good mood today" Saiya interrupted him again. A red vein popped out of Kazemarus head and he seemed to be really angry. "My, my Kaze-nii. You´re real tense" she massaged his shoulders "Maybe we should go home and I´ll_ treat_ you a bit..." this sentences let the others blush. Suddenly Kazemaru started laughing. "W-what? Did I say something wrong" Saiya also blushed and looked at Kazemaru. "W-well" he tried to hold himself "Would you please repeat what you just said" "ohm... maybe we should go home and I'll … treat … you" Saiya blushed three times harder than before "Y-you pervert! Y-you know w-what I meant!" she looked at everyone but they all were trying to hold there laugh. Saiya looked at Rose. Her face was scarlet red and her head was turned to the ground. "come on Rose! Even you? You're the smartest of them! You know what I meant, don't you?" Saiya tried to get her self out of this. "I-i have to go now. I don't want to be late for the a-audition" was all she could say than she run off. "Rose!" Saiya yelled but Rose was already gone. "What's with her?" Kazemaru was surprised that Rose suddenly run off. "Its your fault" Saiya scold him. "What!" "well, it's always your fault" she explained her self "If it's like that than I don't see why I should tell you that" Kazemaru turned his back to her "Tell me what?" she run around him so she could see his face. "I'm sure Umi can also tell you about it" "Wait! What?" Umi was confused. "Umi, what's this about?" Saiya went to her friend and grabbed her arms. Umi didn't know what this was about so what could she say? "come on Umi. I bet you know what this audition is about, don't you?" Umi looked at him with a confused look "well, yes, but I bet Saiya does know it too" "know what?" Saiya asked desperate to know. "um … this audition is made to find new band members for bitter-sweet nightshade" "..." Saiya looked at her friend without saying anything but after some time she burster into laugher. "yeah right and I´m the Queen" she stopped laughing "come on I would have read that"

Her hands trembled as she read the flyer. She couldn't believe it. She read it again and again. She looked like she would cry any minute. Kazemaru tried to cheer her up "hey Saiya it's-" "it's all your fault" she yelled at him. "Why didn't you told me earlier?" "I tried to" he replied calm. Saiya run with her hand through her curly blond hair but some of her black highlights fall in her face again. She knew there was just one thing to do now. "Saiya! Where are you going?" her friends screamed after her as she run off. "What do you think" was her reply "I´m going to the audition!" she wanted start running again but stopped one more time "Umi! What are you waiting for?" they both smiled and Umi also started running.

"And now?" Umi asked the girl that was slamming against a closed door. "How should I know!" Saiya answered angry. They were late. The audition already started. "lets go. There is no other way in" Umi patted her friends shoulder. But Saiya got the idea. "Well, there is one" she smirked and loked up. "Bingo!" Saiya went to a open window. It was high above but they could reached it together. "You`re not serious, are you?" Umi asked a bit scared "that's illegal! And we can't reach it either" „Good that I decided to follow you" Both turned around and saw a breathless Kazemaru. „The others wanted to come to but they were to slow" He looked up. „so you want to do it that way?" „N-no!" Umi waved her hands. „Of course we want!" Saiya replied with a smile.

„You are insane!" Umi whispered to Saiya. „And?" Both were inside the building and were going through a corridor. „_You_ will never get through with this!" „No, _both_ of you will not go through with this" Said a deep voice. It probably belonged to the guy who grabbed Saiyas and Umis shoulders.

* * *

><p>Was it good? Please tell me. At least the owners of the Ocs should. Was the chapter to long?<p>

Lolo-chii: first you say your chapters are too short so you need me to make them longer, now they are to long! What do you want?

Sweets, good grades, peace on the world ...

Lolo-chii: -_-"

Oh yeah thats Lolo-chii. I asked her to look if my chapters are long enough.

So this was it for today. I try to uploade soon.


	3. Authors Note

Hello!

Thank you for all your reviews. I`ll try to make the story easier for you to read.

I just want to tell you some tings

1.: My friend (the reason why I write this story) dicided, that the IE Charecter should be around 16 years old. So all the people who send me their Oc could you please tell me how old your Oc will be?

2.: I will use Japanes and English songs in this fic. But I´ll always use the english transilation. Song texts look like that ~song text~

3.: Just two Oc appeared in the first chapter. Should I write how and which Ocs I used at the begining of every chapter? Please tell me soon so I know befor I update next.


	4. Pass the Guard

Hi!

Sorry for not uploading so long. I have to study really hard and I have bearly time to write. Sorry!

Lolo-chii: Don´t apologize so much! It´s not your fault that all the exames are in the same week

I know, I know.

Lolo-chii: Good. Now say what you have to say.

Oh yeah, I will write whos Oc I used at the end of the chapter. In the last one it was _Umi Miu_ from _Kazami Miyu_ and _Rose_ from _FresianFire_

Lolo-chii: And here is the next chapter

* * *

><p>"I think we´re in trouble" Saiya scratched her head. "Oh, really?" Umi glared at her.<p>

"Saiya? Umi?" the guy behind them asked. The girls turned around and were surprised.

Behind them was a tall guy in a tux with short pink hair. "W-what are you doing here, Someoka?" The girls never saw him dressed like that.

"I´m doing a part-time job so that I can pay of my car" Saiyas eyes widened "You have a car? Why don´t I know anything about it?" Saiya crossed her arm. "Maybe because we are not that close" He said. "I get you point" She took her hand behind her head.

"So, how´s life going?" she asked friendly. "I can´t complain. Everything goes pretty good for me. And now I even earn much money with this job" they smaltalked a bit till Umi couldn´t hold herself any more.

"Would you please stop taking! Saiya I thought you´re here to sing and not to talk" Umi yelled at her friend.

"You want to audition, too? Then why did you broke in here?" Someoka was a bit confused. "Well, it´s like that: My Mum dosen´t reeeaaally know that I´m here and I bet she wouldn´allow it either. We also arn´t really signed in sooo..." Saiya explained and looked at him with puppy eyes. "... it would be nice if you would let us pass" Umi finished Saiyas sentences.

"Sorry, but I can´t" Someoka looked to the side. "I have to do my job" Now he looked at the girls. "I have to ask you to come with me"

The girls couldn't believe it. _´Note to myself: I don´t like that guy´_ Saiya thought. "What should we do now, Saiya?" Umi whispered to her friend. "I think we should **RUN**!" Saiya first whispered but screamed the last word.

Both of them tried to come through Someoka but Unfortunately he cached both soon.

"Let us go!" the girls screamed and hit him but that didn´t worked. "Sorry, but that´s my job"

"Don´t say Sorry, if you don´t mean it!" Umi tried to free herself once again but as this didn´t worked again she gave up.

"Ryuugo-kun, is everything all right?" a girl walked trough the corridor and wondered about the scene she saw.

The new guard (she could _barely_ remember his name) stood there with two girls in his arms. The hair of the girl were messy and they both glared at the guard.

"Uhm... what happened?" "Sato-san, I can explain this" Someoka began to sweat. This girls would cost him his job.

"Razel-sama! We just want to audition!" Saiya recognized her idol and tried to save the situation. "Do I know you?" Razel wasn´t really sure if she forgot about that girl or if that just was another fan.

"Oh you don´t but I know you. You´re Razel Sato, the bassist of bitter-sweet Nightshade! I really love your songs" So it just was an other fan.

"Bring them to our special room. They can wait there till the cops are here" Razel said and turned around. Her long blond hair was tied into a big pigtail which moved along with her movements.

"B-but we can sing!" Umi tried to stop Razel but that didn´t really worked. Razel just said "you arn´t the only one here who think they can sing. More than 80 Girls want to audition. Sorry but we can´t let you two girls trough just because you think you can sing" She was already at a corner as Umi took all her courage, a deep breath and began to sing:

_~It looks like you're doing, what you want to be doing._  
><em>Even when you make a mistake, it's okay. ~<em>

Umis voice was soft and shivered a bit. Everything that mattered was this moment. Would she impress Razel or would she become laughing stock.

Razel stopped and turned around. Her eyes were wide as if she was shocked. Umi got irritated by that look and stopped singing. Was she that bad?

Slowly a smile formed on Razels face. "You two broke into the building, tried to go past the guard and now you think you could just sing and everything will be all right?" she chuckled. "That's really naive".

Than she turned around and began to walk. "come with me. You´ll have the last two numbers which means you are the last two singer today"

The girls stand there, eyes wide open, and slowly recovered from their shock "please pinch me" Saiya requested stunned.

"Sorry, I can´t I´m still to shocked" Umi replied but after a few seconds they were lying in each others arms and began to yell "We did it!" Umi nearly cried "You were sooo awesome!" Saiya jumped up and down.

"uhm ... Girls?" Razel looked at them and scratched her head. A light smile run over her face. _´just like we were´_.

* * *

><p>Is it easyer to read?<p>

And it´s short, isn´t it?

Lolo-chii: No, it´s not. Just promise to uploade within the next week.

Could you please stop order me around? I don´t like that.

Lolo-chii: Ok ...

In this chapter the new Oc is _Razel Sato_ from _Sakuchii_.

I´ll try to uploade soon


	5. To satisfy her

Hello!

I´m sooo sorry for not uploading! I tried to but my dad forbid me to go on the Laptop. I just had 10 minutes a day and that´s not enough to write a hole chapter(at least not for me) I´m really, really sorry

Lolo-chii: Stop crying already. It´s not like you can change it anymore so don´t bother with it.

Of course you would say something like that. But well, never mind. So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it

* * *

><p>"Razel didn´t lied" Umi looked through the room. The room was full of pretty girls who were waiting to be called. Some of them still trained a bit, some styled them self.<p>

Saiya and Umi had to wait really long. It got 5 O´clock and there were still 30 girls before them. Saiya almost fall asleep but than someone talked to her so she couldn´t.

"Saiya? Umi? What are you doing here?" The girls looked up and saw Rose. She weared a sky blue t-shirt and white jeans. "Rose, you look good" Saiya told her friend. "Uh, thanks" Rose replied and blushed slightly.

"We are also going to sing here" Umi answered her question. "Oh, did Saiyas mum really allowed that?" Rose met Saiyas mum just two times but that was enough to know how she was.

"No, not really" Saiya smiled. "We kinda broke in here" Umi whispered to Rose. "EHH?" Rose was shocked. "Shhh!" Saiya and Umi made but they already got the attention of the full room.

"S-sorry" Rose cheeks turned red.

* * *

><p>"Number 58" a voice from the speaker said. "That´s my number" Rose was excited. "Really? Awesome!" Saiya said loud and she and Umi escorted Rose to the audition room.<p>

"Show them how good you can sing!" Umi cheered and Saiya pushed Rose into the room.

The room was white. There were much instruments in it and a jury from five people sat before her. "Introduce yourself" a woman with black hair tied in a bun said. "Uhm, I´m Rosabella Woods . I´m 15. I´m going to sing Ever Ever After"

"OK than begin" the woman said. Rose looked around. "ah, could I use the piano there?" she pointed at a big white piano. "The piano? Of course you can" the woman smiled.

Rose sat down on the piano stool and began to play

_~Ever Ever After_  
><em>Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true<em>  
><em>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do<em>  
><em>And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story<em>  
><em>Let's just admit we all want to make it too<em>

_Ever Ever After_  
><em>If we just don't get it our own way<em>  
><em>Ever Ever After<em>  
><em>It may only be a wish away<em>

_Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_  
><em>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe<em>  
><em>Unafraid, unashamed<em>  
><em>There is joy to be claimed in this world<em>  
><em>You even might wind up being glad to be you~<em>

"Thank you" the woman said after Rose had finished. "You can go now"

* * *

><p>"How did it went?" Saiya was curious. "I don´t know. They didn´t told me" Rose sat down on a chair beside Umi. "They didn´t? Than how should you know if you are good or not?" Umi asked but Rose just shrugged her shoulders.<p>

* * *

><p>It was half past 6 when a girl with short white hair walked out the audition room. Two streaks were at each side of her head and the tips were black . The girls in the room started to scream as they saw her.<p>

"Who is that?" Rose asked Saiya who´d jump up. "You don´t know her? It´s Yume, the lead guitarist of bitter-sweet Nightshade!" Saiya jumped up so she could see her idol.

Another girl also stepped out of the door. It was Razel. Suddenly some guards appeared beside them and freed them the way. Both were walking towards the Saiya, Umi and Rose and stopped right before them. "You two are the last" Yume said monotone. Saiya stared at them and was speechless.

"Come on I want to end this" Yume nagged and turned around, ready to go. "Can Rose come with us?" Umi asked fast before Yume could go. "Yeah, what ever" the white haired girl replied and she and Razel walked back to the room.

The three girls right behind them got death glares because no one got to get so near to the idols. It made them feel really uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>They were in the same white room Rose already was in. In front of the sat the jury, Razel and Yume were also in it.<p>

"So, introduce yourself" the black haired woman said. "Umi Miu, I´m 16 and I´ll sing Take it easy" she said it so fast that you barely could understand her. "My name is Saiya Koto, I´m 16 and-" she stopped as she saw something in the room that she knew too good.

"Ah! Is that´s a 3/4 guitar?" she dashed toward a black country guitar and picked it up. "Hey! Don´t you dare to let that fall!" Yume jumped up, walked beside Saiya and wanted to take the guitar but Saiya stopped her.

"Can I use it for my performance? I also have a really similar guitar but I left it outside with Kaze-nii" she looked at Yume who sweat dropped "Kaze-nii?" She was kinda confused.

"Well, as long as you don´t break it it´s OK" she walked back to Razel and whispered "Why did you let them pass the guard again?" Razel smiled. "You´ll see"

"So, Umi Miu, please start" the woman said and so Umi did:

_~It looks like you're doing, what you want to be doing._  
><em>Even when you make a mistake, it's okay.<em>  
><em>But why don't you try, honestly believing in yourself?<em>  
><em>If you take one step forward, it'll all be fine.<em>

_Even if you're acting cool, it shows. But let's just go with that._  
><em>Look up at the blue sky, and reset.<em>

_Take it easy! Ease yourself._  
><em>Try to take off the weight on your shoulders, and make your head empty too.<em>  
><em>Take it easy! It looks like<em>  
><em>you are going to, so catch that flow of time.<em>  
><em>Shining! Shining! Shining! ~<em>

"Thank you and now Saiya Koto, please" the woman looked to Saiya but surprisingly she refused to sing.

"Why don´t you want to sing?" a man in the jury asked. "I want you to tell Umi how she was" Saiya answered serious.

"You know that if you don´t sing now we will just skip you, right?" Yume also was total serious. "I know that but I think it´s important to tell what you think about others" Saiya looked Yume straight in the eyes. "Do you see what I mean?" Razel leant to Yume. Yume grinned her teeth and said "We think she is pretty good. We think about taking her"

Umi almost cried as she heard Yume saying that. Saiya also was so happy that she took Umi in a tight embrace. "OMG, thank you Saiya" Umi returned the embrace. "I didn´t did anything. You´re the one who sang so awesome" she replied.

"I said we THINK about it. And why are you so happy about it? It dosen´t mean that we´ll take you" Yume sentences were addressed to Saiya. "She´s my best friend. I´m happy if she is, I´m sad if she is. That´s just how it always is" Saiya smiled at Yume brightly.

"oh come on! How naive is that. You don´t think that it really is like that, do you?" Yume wished to whip her that idiotic smile right out of Saiyas face. "You don´t know anything about friendship. It´s not like it would last for a life time. All those things were you think they would hold forever, they will just disappear!" as Yume screamed all this she stood up and at the end she slammed her fist on the table.

Saiya, Umi and Rose were so surprised that they all took a step back. Razel looked at Yume with a caring look. She knew what Yume had to go through. "Calm down Yume. You can´t let all your anger out on her" Razel laid a hand on Yumes arm. Slowly Yume sat down again and buried her head in her hands.

"I´m sorry for the interruptions, please continue" the black haired woman said smiling. The whole situation was kinda confusing.

"As I said, please continue" the woman said energetic. "OK, OK, I´m going to sing Alchemy. It´s my favourite song from you" she smiled, than she stopped, than she smiled again, because she didn´t really got the situation.

"Oh really?" Yume looked through her fingers "Well, let me tell you something. I just heard this song a million time and no one can sing that song good enough" Yume smirked and took her hands from her head.

"Yume is right" Razel looked at the desk in front of her "No one can perform that song so that we are satisfied"

Saiya was a bit unconfident now but suddenly she had a great idea. "Please, can Umi and Rose sing with me?" she saw in the surprised faces in front of her.

"No" Yume said definitely but at the same time Razel replied with a yes. Both looked at each other with a reproachful gaze.

"No, why should they?" Yume stood up again to be intimidating but Razel wasn´t infected. "I think they should sing together. I mean they will be in a band so they have to learn how to sing in a group" Razel was total serious. "No, they wont!" Yume pointed at the three. "This three will never become our band mates! These are raw recruiters. They are not band material" Razel looked at Yume.

"Were´s your point? No one here was real Band material. So, if I would follow your logic, we can´t let anyone here become a member. That means we will keep being incomplete. Since I don´t want to keep being alone with you, not that I don´t like you but you are kinda annoying sometimes, we both also have to part" now Razel also stood up and looked deep into Yumes "Do you really want that?"

Yume was shocked how serious her friend could be. "N-no but-" Razel covered Yumes mouth with her hand. "You there!" Razel pointed at the three, still looking into Yumes eyes. "start singing" She and Yume sat down and Yume took a pencil and started chewing on it.

Saiya, Umi and Rose couldn´t be confiuseder than now. But they did as they were told. Yume took the guitar, Rose sat on the piano and Umi stood near the keyboard. They looked at each other, smiled and started.

_~I want to live forever and if I could live forever everything would come true_  
><em> But everything I have keeps driving me<em>  
><em> During the time I have left to live where can I find my dreams?<em>  
><em> Even though everything is precious to me<em>  
><em> It's no problem; I'll just have a little snack right here<em>  
><em> I took pride when I quit thinking like that<em>

_Looking back on the path I walked I've had enough of only having the things I hate_  
><em> The things I have experienced brighten the path that I wanted to live<em>

_I want to live as much as I can; The days of only hurrying all vanish_  
><em> But I try to skip even though I'm not completely exhausted; I had such contradictory thoughts<em>  
><em> I guess I didn't know that I got hit somewhere on the head<em>  
><em> It's okay; I'll go to a nearby hospital for a bit<em>  
><em> Could you give me medicine to keep me up forever?~<em>

While they sung Yume dropped the pencil and the jaw from all the other jury members dropped. They herad two of them already, but together they just were awesome.

"Yume..." Razel couldn´t say more. Yume knew what she meant. She took out her handy and dialled a number. "Yes?" a deep voice was been heard on the other side. "Yume here. We got them" She didn´t waited for the answer and just turned her phone off.

* * *

><p>In this chapter are no new Oc, because if they would have appeared now they probably wouldn´t have appeared anymore. But I swear that in the next chapter there will appear at least two new Ocs, maybe even four or more.<p>

Lolo-chii: And since we get Holydays next week she probably will be abel to uploade much more than normaly, right?

Yes^^

I hope I used the right Lyrics, if not please tell me.

So, till next time

P.S: And Kazami Miyu since you didn´t told me a new age I just made Umi 16. Hope you dint mind.


	6. Meeting 'friends'

Hi!

*glaring* say it!

Lolo-chii: I'm sorry.

And why?

Lolo-chii: *sight* beause I load a virus on Yumes Laptop because she didn't let me on her laptop bla, bla, bla.

That beast! She did it on purpose! Who would do something like that?

Lolo-chii: Who cares? just start the story.

Shut up! Just a thing if I didn't wrote (A/N:) than it belongs to the story. I hope you like your OC (if it appeared here)

* * *

><p>"EHHH?" The three girls and the two idols were brought to a little villa and were now in a hugh room. The walls had a light blue colore, while the floor was dark blue. In the room was everything someone would like to have: there was a couch, a table, a wardrobe, a fridge, a pool, a mini-bar and more. "W-what did you just say?" Umi asked shocked, just as the other two were.<p>

"You three will become our new band member" Razel repeated. "But how can that be?" Saiya was too confused. "You are a band made out of five. If you would add us three than you already would be _seven_!" everyone except Saiya sweatdropped. "Saiya!" Umi whispered. "five and three makes _eight_" Saiya turned to her friend who was sitting next to her. "shut up!" she replied.

"B-back to the topic" Yume first smiled awkwardly but her expretion changed into a serious one. "Our band bitter-sweet Nightshade parted" Saiya felt a stab in her chest. Bitter-sweet Nightshade was her absolut favourite band. This news were for her like someone would tell her that her father died. This band was her only conection to her lost father and her brother who she both never met. Why? Well, I think this story shouldn't be told now.

"It wasn't such a nice cut" Razel admit. "We had a huge argument where some really bad things were said and since than we didn't talked anymore" Her eyes were fixed on the ground. "Why Razel?" Yume looked away and whispered. "They had to know" was her reply.

After some minutes in silence Rose tryed to change the topic. "I have a question. How's this going to go on now? I mean what will change from now on?" Yume and Razel looked at her, than at each other, than at her again. "Everything" they replied in sinc.

* * *

><p>Yume and Razel had explained everything. The three had to go on an other school, they would live in a mansion together so they could practice every day and and and. In Saiyas eyes were spirals and her head hurted. "Just a quick question." Razel leaned to Umi who was siting in front of her.<span> (AN: Saiya, Umi and Rose are sitting opposite to Yume and Razel) "Could it be that Saiya is ... how should I put it ... _dumb_?" Umi looked at her friend. Saiya hold her head and cursed quietly. "Well...kinda..." she sweatdropped.

"Now to the roles" Yume, who didn't heared the conversation of Razel and Umi, said. "Razel is the bassist, I'm the lead guitarrist, we change the singer so everyone of us can sing once. As we saw Rose can play the keyboard and Saiya can play the guitar but who of you can play the drummes?" Yume asked. The three girls in front of her looked at each other with a questionating look.

"Oh no! Please don't tell me that none of you can play them!" The girls smiled a sorry. Yume facepalmed.

"Well, you should have ask them before you told your dad that we would have them" Razel crossed her arms. "What! First: you're the smart one of us. Second: they are here because of you so you could have ask them!" Yume got mad.

"We wouldn't had to searche for them if you hadn't mad the otheres angry!" Razel knew that she had gone to far. Yumes head was turned to the ground so her fringe covered her eyes. "I'm sorry" Razel whispered. "It's OK." Yume didn't look up. Razel patted softly patted her head. "I said it's OK" Yume said gruffy and pushed Razels hand away.

"One of us has to learn how to play the drummes" Yume said after an other while. "Razel, do you still remember what our former drummer said in such situations?" she looked at her friend who still looked a bit hurted. "You mean _'You have to learn from the best'_?" she asked. "Exactly. And since our drummer was the best there is just the second best" Yume smiled. "Y-you mean him?" Razel asked shocked. "Exactly!" Yume smirked.

"W-what's so bad about him?" Rose asked shily. "Well, it's not him, it's more his bandmates" Rose replied. "No" Yume chukled. "It's more his one bandmate." Yume walked to the fridge and took out a bottle. "He's acctually kinda nice but he's also really strubbon and-" "Strubbon?" Razel cut her of. "He's mean! And crazy" Yume smiled. "He might is but I like him." she opened the bottle and added fast. "As a friend of course."

"If it has to be." Razel sighted. "Go on, call them". Yume looked confused at her. "You have all numbers. You have to call them" Razel looked at her reproachfuly. "Why should I have their nubers. I would never call them." Yume drunk and thought. Where could she have the number?

Razel smirked. "If we don't have the number than there is only _one_ way to call them" Yume spit her drink.

"So we won't do it" Razel said reliefed. Yume swallowed. "O-of cours we do. We have to" She massaged her temple. Than she went to a laptop in the room and started it.

"And you really want to do that?" Razel now stood behind her, her hands on Yumes shoulders. "Why not?" Yume sighted. Her face told that she didn't really wanted that and that she probbably had some reasons not to do it.

"Uhm... may I ask what's so bad now?" Rose asked polite. "Sure, sure" Razel replied. "Yume's going to write with a girl that hates her" Razel sighted. "She dosen't hate me. She just isn't talking with me. Since ... a year" Yume admit. "ehh! What happened?" Umi asked.

"Well, we both were called for a role last year, but I got it and she didn't" Yume told while she wrote something on the laptop. "And that's why she's not talking to you anymore?" Rose asked incredulous. "No, we were friends so she was happy for me, but I knew how much she wanted the job so I quited" Yume sighted again.

"And she is mad at you because...?" Rose got a bit impatient. "If you wouldn't always interrupt me than you would know it by now" Yume glared at her so Rose covered her mouth with her hand. "I took my time to dicide what to do and by that time my friend was already in america to chill out a bit. So in the end none of us got the job and she is mad at me because she was alright that _I_ got the job instead of _her_ but now someone she_ dosn't_ know got the job"

"My, my Yume! You really think that I'm still mad because of that?" Everyone turned to were the voice came from. There stood a girl with scarlet red hair tied in a messy bun. Her fringe and some streack frammed her face and her bloody red eyes looked sharply, but still kind. She had on brown baggy trousers, a white t-shirt and a black shortsleeved shimmy.

"Komi! Why are you here? I-i send the mail just some minutes before" "Wich mail?" Komina asked. "Wait, did you come here on your own?" Yume smiled. "Yeah, kinda" Komina smirked. "So, why did you wrote that mail?"

"We have to learn how to play the drumms. Now." Yume said determining. "Oh, I understand" Komina smirked, took out her handy and diald a number. "Yes?" a male voice asked. "Hi!" Komina answered. "Aya-chan? _Why_?" the boy sounded really surprised.

"My, my Lio! We didn't spoke for more than three month and all you can say is '_Why_'?" Komina was a bit dissapointed. "S-sorry it's just that ... why right now?" his voice sounded a bit drained. "Did something happened?" Komina was concerned. "Well, kinda" the boy said. Suddendly Komina dragged the handy from her ear away.

Everyone in the room could hear two voices arguing. "Why should I listen to someone who can't even sing?" a boy said snappy. "I can't sing? Well I bet you never heared yourself sing!" the girl screamed. "Oh no! Why is she there?" Komina facepalmed. "Not just she, _they_ are here" the male on the other side sighted.

"You know Yume, right? She has some new bandmates and they wanna learn to play the drumms. Got some time for that?" Komina asked. "If they got some good nerves than they can come"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that that's OK?" Rose asked. "Sure! They don't mind" Komina crossed her arms behind her back while they walked down the corridor. "I din't meant if they mind. I just don't want to interrupt there fight" Rose whispered.<p>

They stood in front of a door with a hugh star on it. Komina didn't knocked, she just entered. In the room there was a wired scene. In the middle of the room stood two people. A boy with brown mohawk like hair and grey eyes was yelling at a girl with sandy brown hair till her shoulders. She weared a dark purple hair hoop with a ribbon. Her dark blue eyes looked angry at her opponent. In one edge stood three boys who face palmed, a light blue haired, a brown haired with dreadlocks and a boy whose brown hair looked like a lion mane. In the other edge stood two girls, a blue haired with red glasses on her head and a black haired one with a pixie haircut, blood red eyes, pale skin and red lips. The girls were chatting normally and ignored the fight while the boys tried to stop it somehow.

"Oi, oi Fudou! Don't be so mean to Sura-chan!" Komina stepped in the room. "Ah! Komi-chan!" the blue haired at the edge of the room dashed towards the scarlet red haired and embraced her. "Haruna!" Komina patted her friend. "Ayaka you have a bad timing" Fudou fizzed. "I know" Ayaka smirked. "So what's it about today?" she asked the boys in the edge. The one with the dreadlocks answered. "Katsura criticized Fudou and his music" he sighted.

"home, sweet home" Ayaka chuckled.

* * *

><p>So, who's gonna learn the drums?" Genda asked. "I! I wanna!" Saiya jumped up. "It's actually kinda easy." Genda leaded her to the drums. Everyone stood near the drums and listened to what Genda said.<p>

After two hours Yume still didn't got it. "Sorry but I can't teach her anything" Genda gave up. "That girl really is unteachable" Saiya throw the sticks away. "That's just too hard" she pouted. "How's that hard?" Rose picked up the sticks and Saiya and Rose changed the places.

After a while each of the member played the drums once and every of the could play them more or less. At the end Saiya was so angry because she was the only one who couldn't play them a bit, that she 'played' them again as loud and as hard as she could.

"What is that noise?" two girls entered the room one with chestnut hair tied in a loose bun and red highlights and one with short chestnut hair tied in pigtails with blue highlights. Suddenly Katsura began to glare at the girl with short hair who suddenly seemed to be intimidated.

"how long has it been since we last met?" Katsura asked snappy. "Sura-san! It's not her fault" the pixie-cut haired said. "Leave it Shizu-kun. She's not going to change her mind" Haruna seemed to be sad.

"Come on Sura-chan! You can't still be mad at nee-chan" The one with red highlights said. "I'm not mad! I'm just-" "crazy?" "desperate?" "jealous?" Ayaka, Fudou and Yume asked (Yume just because she thought that it was kinda funny). "What? No! I-" "Hello? Here are three girls who have no idea what's going on." Umi interrupted.

"Ah, that's easy!" Ayaka said grinning. "The one with the red highlights is Kotori and the one with the blue highlights is Sashiba Seyama." she stopped but than she added "oh and Sashiba stole Katsuras boyfriend"

* * *

><p>Dadadadum!<p>

Lolo-chii: You know that they probably have no idea what melody you're singing right now.

Maybe they can guess ...

Please review.

I'll probably uploade pretty soon.

Till than!


End file.
